Forgetting The Future
by dhampirlabrat
Summary: X-Men: Days of Future Past. In the movie, Kitty was with Bobby. What if she wasn't? What if she was with Piotr instead? (My version of the ending of the movie) Hope you like it.


**X-Men: Days of Future Past Fanfiction**

 **Forgetting The Future**

 **Author's Note: Watching Days of Future Past was such an amazing experience for me but something that bugged me to no end is how Shadowcat and Iceman were together. I would have thought Colossus was a more obvious partner for Kitty and so this is how I pictured the movie to be like if Kitty and Piotr were together. This is set right when the Sentinels were attacking the X-Men in the future, so near the ending but I plan to have another chapter on what happens after.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

The pounding of the walls, shattering glass and dust powdering from the ceiling to the floor had filled the room. You couldn't hear your thoughts even if you tried with all your might. You'd think that an earthquake or a tsunami was happening right now but it wasn't a natural disaster that was killing everyone. I knew, without a doubt, that we would prefer a category 5 typhoon. With a natural disaster, most of my kind could use their own powers to prevent it from happening in the first place but this…

This was something else. Something much more different.

Those peace hippies were right. Humans were the reason for the destruction of the planet. No wonder why we were the advanced species of homosapiens.

My kind. Mutants. That was what we were called. Abomination. Another term for us. Mutant Scum. Their go-to insult that most homoesapiens used to taunt us with. It disgusted me. We weren't considered human beings anymore. We were the outcasts. Those who were born distorted. Having the power to phase through walls and send people back a day before, is not a disability. That was my power. My mutant brothers and sisters have powers different from mine. For me, it's an advantage but the people who made the sentinel project happen didn't get it. They didn't understand. If only they did, this wouldn't have happened. No one knew what their advanced technology could do until they programmed those stupid robots to kill innocent people who had unique dna resulting to extraordinary powers. Even the humans who had helped us along the way have been killed. Not to mention those destined to produce mutants. So basically they're planning on killing the whole human race. Pathetic scumbags.

It was odd. There was nothing to do but wait for the inevitable. Everyone that I knew were gone. The ones outside of the temple fighting for their lives right now for my safety and the ones who were inside who watched the progress we were making, were the only people I had left. I could trust them and we as a species, had only one motive; to distract the enemy before they got to me and Logan. The fact that we no longer had a choice on how to live our lives was something they took away from us. I lost many people in my life. Friends, family; good people all the same.

All I had was that tiny ounce of hope that maybe the future that we have now could be changed based on my ability. My name is Katherine Pryde and I am a survivor.

50 years ago, the realization that homosapiens weren't the only ones that lived on planet Earth had risen and most of the world spoke their negative and hurtful thoughts to the outcasts that lived peacefully before the world wide broadcast came out. Boliver Trask, a famous weapons specialist knew that the only way for the 'Mutant Problem' to dissolve was to permanently terminate the whole Mutant species which led to the creation of the Sentinels. They were scientifically engineered mutant killing machines who at the time of 1967, could only kill those who were detected as mutants but now that advanced technology has also evolved, the Sentinels that have killed most of my kind have been enhanced to also kill people who had any possibility to producing mutants. Homosapiens were in danger too and there was no stopping the machines that have killed so many.

The development of the Sentinels led to this; the destruction of the whole human and mutant race. As a survivor, I knew one thing was certain, nobody was safe and every decision you made was either to kill you or keep you alive. When the first sighting of the Sentinels came about, I was in the safe haven of Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters which was a private mutant school who educated and helped develop the gifts we were born with. I remembered my first day there crystal clear.

Many of my friends had died there because of the Sentinel attack. The only place that ever felt like home to me was now an asylum where they kept my friend, Rogue, in captivity based on her ability to steal anyone's powers by one touch. That was her power but to the scientists who thought that the world today was better with the Sentinels protecting them, they say Rogue as an experiment. I haven't seen her since our failed attempt to rescue her.

I looked over my shoulder and the one man that I knew I could trust, closes his eyes and tells me that it would be okay. Professor X always knew what to say at any time deemed necessary but the fact still remains, was it really going to be okay? Outside, my friends were dying. Fighting for their lives and mine, while I sat here and maneuvered Logan to get his conscious back to the past to change history and rewrite the future that we deserved; one with peace.

We were waiting for something, an indication that we would be able to live for another day. Bobby Drake, known as Iceman, who had the power to conjure ice with his hands stood up and walked away as he changed shifts with Piotr Rasputin also known as Colossus. They changed shifts every hour just to keep me company as I kept Logan from coming back to the future. He needed to change the past. Colossus sat beside me and covered my abdomen with his hand.

"Katya, are you alright?" he asked, concerned and I nodded, trying to prevent the tears from escaping but it was no use. The thoughts of what might happen to the baby that was inside of me if something did happen had cascaded into my mind. I couldn't let my baby die. I pictured so much for him. Piotr's smile in his face, my button nose, even the ability he may have.

Piotr's face crumbled as he saw the salty tears run across my pale cheeks. He never wanted to see me in pain but there it was because our baby wasn't going to live long enough to see what its parents looked like. They wouldn't have the chance to live a peaceful life. I would be dead before I could give birth to my baby boy.

 _Boy?_

I shook my head. Why even fantasize the gender of my unborn baby when I knew that it was no use? I've thought about this countless times. Asked myself whether he'd look like Colossus or me. It depressed me when I was taken back to reality but I could only hope for the best that we could make it after this.

 _Logan better fix the future._

Another thud was heard outside and a puddle of water was seen from the entrance of the temple.

 _Iceman_.

I sobbed at the fact that one of my longest friends from the X-Men was gone. This time it was permanent. Like I said to Logan, this time there was no second chance. Iceman was already gone. For good.

Before I knew it, the barricaded door that kept us all safe, was destroyed and before I knew it, my husband had turned into his organic steel form, his back to the Sentinels, covering Wolverine and I from the attack and then darkness consumed me.

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good enough for another chapter? If there are errors then please tell me because even know I am a fan, I may have missed out on the details.**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
